I want him,No I want him
by Angel Of Death505
Summary: Cath and Sofia find out about sara and grissom.they try to break them up.Will it work or will thier love be to powerful.Rated t for now at lesat.
1. Surpise

A:N: first fan fic wow tring saying that ten way all mistakes are mine.

S:Cath and Sofia find out Sara and both want Grissom,so they come up with a plan to break them up well it out in this story!O and r&r.

Chapter 1 Surpise

Cath was walking down the hall with paper work for was going to the same place too.  
They both round the coner just in time to see Sara walk in his both were going to knock when they heard the door both look at each other for a min."does he lock the door when you are with him Sofia"Cath said."no does he lock it with you"Sofia nodded her head no."So do you think that Grissom would out on a date with me"Sofia said in the sweetest voice ever."WHAT NO HE IS SO MINE"Cath said just above a whisper."then explain why he took me out to dinner and-"  
before she coud say anying Cath slap her a cross the face."listen and listen good I know Gil and he never go out with some one like-"before she could say a other both heard moaning form Grissom's both look at each other and they both knew why look he door."we have to break them up you in or out Cath"Sofia said with a devil turn head and said yes,they both said they would met each other a six a the dinner,to talk about there went to the break room to see the guys playing the knock on the door to see if Grissom can unlock the door."who is it"she heard him say."me Cath with your paper work could i come in"she said,"hold on".She heard the sound of putting on clothes,and the door being came out and said hi to put the paper work on his desk and left....

A:N:oooooo whats going to happen want me to keep going i'll you have to do is r&r!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:):)):):):):):):):):):):::::::::::::::::::)hehe got boerd A:N:thank you for the people who is the next chapter.r and r.

Grissom left for home,but first he went to go search for was in the locker room gettin her bag.  
"Well who is the sexy women by the it the same one who fuck me in the office"Grissom said in a low sexy turn her head as soon as she heard the voice."Do i have anything to worry about her,  
Gilbert."she said in the same anwser her qustion by turning her around and kissing both so cought up the the kiss that they didn't see Cath spying at better watch out she hand went under her top grap a moan and grap his cock throw his Cath know it they were both naked in the locker room making put Sara on the bench and spead her legs put his tounge between her this time Sofia came saw "what was going on what the hell is going on Cath" she said."for me something hot and bad at the same time time you,"she said in a sexy way that turn sofia on."well i am turn on with you,"she said,befor they know what was going on they were both on the floor fucking each was still between her legs then he went up and put his dick in her weren't slow and it wasn't love they were fucking hard.

A:N:want me to contuin if so r and r i only got one last time so i am hopeing for 5 to i don't get 5 


	2. WOW

A:N:thank you for the people who is the next chapter.r and r.

Grissom left for home,but first he went to go search for was in the locker room gettin her bag.  
"Well who is the sexy women by the it the same one who fuck me in the office"Grissom said in a low sexy turn her head as soon as she heard the voice."Do i have anything to worry about her,  
Gilbert."she said in the same anwser her qustion by turning her around and kissing both so cought up the the kiss that they didn't see Cath spying at better watch out she hand went under her top grap a moan and grap his cock throw his Cath know it they were both naked in the locker room making put Sara on the bench and spead her legs put his tounge between her this time Sofia came saw what was going on"what the hell is going on Cath" she said."for me something hot and bad at the same time you,"she said in a sexy way that turn sofia on."well i am turn on with you,"she said,befor they know what was going on they were both on the floor fucking each was still between her legs then he went up and put his dick in her weren't slow and it wasn't love they were fucking hard.

A:N:want me to contuin if so r and r i only got one last time so i am hopeing for 5 to i don't get 5

A:N:want me to contuin if so r and r i only got one last time so i am hopeing for 5 to i don't get 5 you will maybe be waiting for a long time.(jk but i am really looking for more)Bye!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:) 


End file.
